


More Than A Taste

by NegansOtherWife



Series: Cherry Pie [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Cheating, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansOtherWife/pseuds/NegansOtherWife
Summary: Being a teenager is hard, managing relationships, sex, and parties in a post-apocalyptic world is harder. Alexandria AU.





	More Than A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> yay, for pre-writing! x

It’d only been a week, but you’d successfully avoided Carl and maintained a semi-regular presence around Enid. It’d been hard the first night you’d returned, the euphoria of the moment had faded once you’d realized what you’d done. You could barely maintain eye contact when Enid had arrived home, asking if she could help you deliver pies.

But it’d gotten better as you’d thrown yourself into helping Carol in the pantry with canning fruits and vegetables, turning the scraps into different treats and concoctions that you showered the community with on your free days. If you were really in the mood for self-degradation, you took part in plowing the fields. Manual labor helped keep your mind busy. 

Though, while your mind never seemed to tire and appeared more resilient as the days passed, your body was another story. So you’d taken the day to yourself and collapsed bone weary on your porch with a notebook and a cup of tea. 

“ _What's inside? Everyone wants to know what's inside_ ,” You sang softly, brushing the eraser shavings from the page. “ _And I always tell them, but I feel more than words can say…_ ”

The sound of boots hitting the pavement caused you to glance upward, for a moment you're convinced it's Carl. They share the same gait and looming height, but it's only Rick, and you're not sure whether to be relieved or hurt. 

“Hey, Y/N.” Rick greeted, his hands resting on his hips as he craned his head to see what you were sketching. “Whatcha got there?”

“Sketching the cake for Maggie’s baby shower.” You held it up so that he could see. “It’s a surprise, but Glenn’s gonna see if he can find any white chocolate while he’s out today. It’s her favorite.”

“I’m going with him,” he admitted, studying the flowers you’d poorly sketched onto the tiered cake. “That’s what I came to talk to you about — Carl’s on guard duty today, and I need someone to watch Jude.”

“Enid can’t do it?”

You hoped that the question would come off more curious than hostile but by the way, he cocked a brow you knew that you’d failed miserably. 

“Sure, Rick.” You backtracked. “I’ll be there in five minutes; you think she’d like to make cookies?”

He smiled genuinely, for the moment distracted — or as much as Rick Grimes could be distracted. He’d probably allowed the conversation to move forward, chalking your mood swing up to hormones. 

“Strawberry cookies?” He asked, hopefully.

You couldn’t help but laugh despite your reservations. 

“Strawberry,” You promised, standing and dusting your skirt. “Just let me get the ingredients, and I’ll be there quick.”

He thanked you, leaving quickly after that. Internally, you were a ball of nerves. Maybe this was your punishment for what you’d done? Your day of reckoning? Only instead of burning in an internal fire, you’d burn in an oven.

Saying a soft prayer beneath your breath, you went into your house and grabbed all the necessary ingredients to make strawberry shortcake cookies, hoping to ignore the guilty feeling clawing at your insides.

**Author's Note:**

> love a sweet comment or leave a kudo instead. x


End file.
